Kumojaki
Kumojaki is the leader of the Tree Cadets of Sabaku, and very loyal to their leader. Although being evil, Kumojaki believes in fair fights, and will never fight enemies that are too weak. as he mentions that the current Pretty Cure is the weakest in history, it is possible that he has met others than just them, Cure Moonlight and possibly Cure Flower. Kumojaki has shown to have a constant calm personality wherever he goes. He likes to see other people's pain, and has no problem using this to his liking. Full of himself, he claims that not even one hundred Cures can defeat him. Despite this, he is mannered, and always introduces himself to someone he is going to use or fight with, and never fights unfair. However, he never hesitates to tell people their weaknesses, and even encourage them into becoming stronger. History Testing Pretty Cure Kumojaki arrives in Kibougahana and creates a Desertrian to test the new Pretty Cure's strength. Watching how Cure Blossom trip and lose her Flower Tact, he thinks of them as the weakest Pretty Cure as he catches the Blossom Tact off-screen. After watching his Desertrian being purified, he tells them his name and their strength status before giving Blossom her Flower Tact back and leaving. Back at the castle, he reports to Sabaku and requests that he tests their strength once again. This time, using Ogasawara Mao's Heart Flower, lures Pretty Cure out and mocks their relationship and teamwork. However, although slightly surprised by their sudden teamwork, he still thinks they are too weak to fight him, and tells them to become stronger. Purification While the Cures fight there way to Kaoruko Kumojaki and Coboraja appear before the girls challenging them to a final battle. Cure Marine along with Cure Sunshine accept the challenge telling Cure Moonlight and Cure Blossom to believe in them and for them to rescue Kaoruko. Cure Marine faces off against Kumojaki and a fierce battle ensues. Kumojaki has Cure Marine on the fence until Coffret throws himself at Kumojaki in an attempt to save Cure Marine. Kumojaki claims that Coffret is only a fairy and has no real power and prepares to destroy Coffret. As he draws his sword back to make the final blow Cure Marine jump kicks his sword shattering the blade, much to Kumojaki's surprise making him state that she still has that much power and that the battle is about to get interesting. Cure Marine tells Kumojaki that he is indeed strong but he does not know what true power is and the Coffret is more powerful than him due to his courage and bravery. She purifies Kumojaki with Blue Forte Wave which causes Kumokai to smile as he is lifted into the sky by the purifying blue flower. New Life In episode 49, it is shown that like Sasorina, both he and Cobraja woke up from their slumber. He went off to train at the Myoudouin Dojo, under the name of Kumamoto.He start new life with no memory what happend Gallery Kumojacky.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Kumojaki. Kumojacky.png|TV Asahi's image of Kumojaki. hhkjkjk.jpg|Kumojaki just woken up Trivia *Kumojaki is physically the strongest of the three cadets. *Kumojaki is the only 1 of the apostles to be shown trying to get stronger, even developing new attacks to use against the Cure.